


Mourn for Me

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley Dies, Gen, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Percy Weasley-centric, Resurrection, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Fred and George are twins.Everyone knew that.Fred and George are the closest of the siblings.Everyone knew that.Percy is never close to any of his siblings.Everyone knew that.Percy will do anything to keep them together.Wouldn't he?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Mourn for Me

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:  
> Blood  
> Curse words

Fred and George are the closest of twins, everyone knew that. Percy did too, he noticed that they're attached to the hip the moment they start talking. The twins used to copy the others' words or finish what the other said, that everyone finds the cutest.

Percy remembered that the twins also used to copy him, as their older brother who finds Percy closest in age. That also he found the cutest. They would try to find anything to resemble glasses and stand up as straight as they could, oh why did they turn against him?

Percy's daydream was interrupted by the sound of George sobbing. He doesn't know why he's standing right in front of his room at the Burrow. It had been a day after Fred's burial and all the Weasley children agreed to stay at the Burrow, be each other's emotional support. Yet here George is, crying alone.

No.

Percy softly knocked on George's door, wanting to get in. Percy knew he shouldn't have stepped in as George _didn't_ give a 'come in!', but how could he when he's bawling his eyes out? Percy turned the doorknob and entered in. George was staring at a picture of him, Lee, and Fred. Even though he's never close to the twins the moment they started Hogwarts, he still knows who is their other friends.

"What are you doing here, _Percival_?" George asked, such hate and resentment lacquering his name. Percy shuddered hearing it.

Percy finds himself at a loss of words.

"You want him back, don't you?" Percy mustered out. George nods.

"Are you trying to disrespect his name even more with your foul, unloyal, lying arse?" Percy felt a jab on his heart as George didn't face him at all.

"No-" Percy shook his head as he found a brush on the table. "Whose brush is this?"

"It was Fred's," George answered quickly. Percy nods as he quickly nicked a few strands and pocketed them.

"Would you like a hug?"

"Not from you, traitor," George spat. Percy nods. "Anyway, how's Penny?"

Penelope died.

"George-"

"Get out!" George glared at him, his voice raising an octave. "I wish you died instead of him!"

Percy left in advance to his room, sitting on his own bed. Percy lets a few tears trickle down his eyes before they start coming down like a whole waterfall. Percy kept repeating what George had said to him, over and over again.

'I wish you died instead of him!'

There is no George without Fred, at least no happy George without Fred. Percy always knew this, they planned their pranks together. They planned their games together. They planned their shop together. They were loving towards the family together. They did a lot of things together.

'I wish you died instead of him!'

Percy knew that at the bottom of their hearts, everyone says that. Everyone secretly wishes that Percy had died instead of Fred, even Percy himself wishes that. Fred and George had been the sun of their lives, Percy the black hole.

Well, that's going to end.

He read once in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library (not that he would admit that) about the practises of resurrecting the dead. It's dangerous, but Percy didn't fight in a war to be safe. He's spent too much time trying to play everything safely, he learnt that he needs to go outside the safe lines if he really wants something.

Percy locked his room, for he has everything he needs already. He still remembers the details of the practise, he has the book (not that he would admit that) he nicked it on the cleanup day. He took out Fred's hair and placed it on the floor, plucking out his own and placing it under Fred's hair.

He took out his needle and drew blood, dripping some to the strands. He started with the chant he had memorised with his heart the moment he nicked the book.

"I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, would like Frederick Gideon Weasley to appear back to the surface of the Earth, sacrificing my life and my memory to do so," Percy repeats over and over, hovering his wand over the hair and the blood. The book says to chant 21 times.

At the fifth chant, the strands and the blood starts to glow faintly.

At the tenth chant, the light grows stronger.

At the fifteenth chant, he starts to wonder.

Should he continue this?

No one will know he ever existed except for Fred, for his life was the one Percy's exchanging over. Does he want to do this? Even then, he still cares for his own life, his own fate, his own story.

But he remembered Penelope, how he had loved her so much. She died as she got apprehended by the Death Eaters, punished for her blood impurity. Impurity, right. What's blood purity supposed to mean other than that they're descendants of inbreeding? Honestly, they should be ashamed of being purebloods, it means they're children of inbreeding. Look at Sirius Black, for example! His parents had been cousins!

"I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, would like Frederick Gideon Weasley to appear back to the surface of the Earth, sacrificing my life and my memory to do so," Percy chanted for 16th time. Just five more!

"Percy-" there was a sound of knocking. "Please come out, George doesn't mean what he said."

"I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, would like Frederick Gideon Weasley to appear back to the surface of the Earth, sacrificing my life and my memory to do so."

"Percy, open the door."

"I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, would like Frederick Gideon Weasley to appear back to the surface of the Earth, sacrificing my life and my memory to do so."

"I will use force if you won't! Open the door!"

"I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, would like Frederick Gideon Weasley to appear back to the surface of the Earth, sacrificing my life and my memory to do so," Percy ignored the voice as he kept chanting, the same time the door was unlocked.

"I,"

"PERCY!" He was knocked down the floor. Percy frowned as he fought, looking at who's his attacker had been. It was Bill. Bill immediately kicked away the blood on the floor, undoing the process as he did so.

"What are you doing?!" Percy glared. "I was so close!"

"No!" Bill held his little brother's hands. "What were you doing? That was the sacrificial resurrection practise! You'll be forgotten out of our memories, you'll be nothing! Who did you try to sacrifice yourself for?!"

"Fred!" Percy shouted, his voice rising an octave higher. "I'm sacrificing myself for Fred."

"Why?" Percy heard a thundering of steps towards him and got closer. The person had been George. "Why?"

"He deserved a life-"

"And you think you don't?!" George sighed, looking away. "You think you don't?"

"You said-"

"It was all in anger, I didn't mean it!" George shook his head. "I didn't mean any of it, I'm sorry I was so bitter."

"So you don't want Fred back?"

"I do! Of course, I do!" George grunts. "But I don't want to lose Percy too. What happened happened- fine. He died. I don't want another family member to die."

"You won't know that-"

"But Fred will," Bill cuts. "Fred will- and do you want to torture him like that? With the memory of Percy Weasley- yet no one else knows a Percy Weasley?"

"Hey, gits." The three of them faced the door to see their sibling, Charlie. Charlie furrowed their brows as they sees the sobbing mess of their three brothers. "Uhh, dinner is ready."

"Charlie!" Bill hissed. "We're in the middle of a family discussion!"

"Should I-" Charlie points away in an awkward manner of theirs. Bill sighed.

"Come here," George called and Charlie complied.

"What's the matter? What's with the- oh." Charlie saw the blood and the two red hair strands a few centimetres away.

"Would you be ok if we have Fred back-"

"YES!"

"LET ME FINISH!" Bill closed his eyes. Everyone in this goddamn house is wild, dear Merlin. "In exchange for Percy's life?"

"That would mean a loss."

"But you won't remember me," Percy rasped out. "I would never exist in your memory."

Percy closed his eyes.

"Hell no!" Charlie shook their head. "Hell fucking no! No way in absolute hell will I want to forget a brother of mine!"

"Hey, Charlie!" The siblings turned their heads to see Ron standing on the doorway. "Uhh, Charlie was being too loud and I was about to tell them to shut their bloody mouth up."

"Come here, Ron," Bill commanded and Ron did. He sat down right in front of Bill. "Would you rather have Percy dead-"

"Bloody hell, no!"

"Stop cutting me!" Bill hissed. "In exchange for Fred's life."

"Still no! I don't want to lose a brother!"

"But you won't remember me-"

"Still the same!" Ron shook his head. "Still a loss!"

"Fred would still remember you." The siblings turned their heads to see Ginny with her voice cracking from trying to sound more feminine. "It's the sacrificial resurrection practise, right?"

"How do you know?"

"I heard about it from Riddle," Ginny confirmed. Percy shuddered as he remembered that Ginny almost died in her first year. "Percy, Fred wouldn't want this and neither of us too."

"But-"

"You know what will Fred do?" George cuts. "He will work his arse trying to find out why don't we know Percy Weasley. He would get angry as we wouldn't remember you. He would work it out and find out that you sacrificed yourself for him- sacrificing his sanity along the way."

"Who told you to do this?" Bill asked. "Someone's gotta tip you off."

"Nobody," Percy lied. Both he and George knew that it was George. George looked down with his heart full of guilt as Percy took the blame. "It's all me."

"No." The siblings turned their heads to face George. "I tipped him off."

"What did you say?"

George mumbled.

"What did you say?" Charlie repeated their words. "Louder."

"I said 'I wish you died instead of him'."

Silence amongst the Weasley children. Percy sniffed.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I planned about this way longer-" Percy shook his head. "You didn't do anything to harm me more. I asked for a hug because I thought it'll be my last. I asked about the brush because the ritual calls for anything of Fred's."

"Since when, then?"

"Since the cleanup day," Percy confirmed. "I found a book in the Restricted section about sacrificial resurrection practise."

"You could be a damn good curse breaker," Bill mumbled. Charlie hits his side as he laughed. "I mean it, Percy. Sacrificing yourself won't do good, don't do it."

"It's just-" Percy sighed. "You all loved Fred so much, including me and I wasn't as much liked as him-"

"Who says?" Bill nudges Charlie's side.

"Let him finish!"

"And so I thought about erasing myself from the surface of the Earth in exchange for Fred's life." Percy continued, breaking to tears. Ginny pats her brother's back.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't show as much to you as I did to him-" Ginny sighed. "But I love you. You realised I'm not fully ok in my first year when no one else did and you tried to look out for me, but I wouldn't let you."

The siblings who had been at Hogwarts when she entered looked away, feeling guilty. She was right- no one else had realised something was wrong with Ginny except for Percy.

"I know your letter about Harry was rude, even I have to say that and I lived with the twins for so long," Ron continued. The siblings laughed, Ron's laugh was contagious. "You congratulated me being a prefect when no one else did and whenever I look back, I can see now that you were speaking from somewhere. You were worried about me and nothing in the letter states otherwise."

"So Percy, don't do this." George sighed. "Don't resurrect Fred. It'll just make things worse."

"Ok."

"Siblings hug?" Charlie offered.

"Siblings hug."


End file.
